Mobile communication devices are becoming increasingly popular for conducting various types of transactions. A mobile communication device can store financial account information or other information associated with a user, for example, information associated with credit cards, debit cards, coupons, rewards, receipts, concert tickets, and the like. The mobile communication device may be linked to a user's payment account credentials as well as personal information. Using mobile communication devices for payment transactions reduce the need to enter payment credentials or present a physical card each time a payment transaction is conducted. Often, a provisioning system (i.e. a provisioning service provider computer) is required to provision the financial account information of the user on the user's mobile communication device.
Current provisioning systems typically require the users to request provisioning of accounts from the mobile communication device. However, this can be onerous and difficult for some accountholders who are not technically savvy. Furthermore, issuers may wish to provision payment accounts for some customers (e.g., VIPs) or accountholders who indicate an interest in the provisioning while in a branch office. However, issuers do not have access to all of the mobile device information, such as information associated with a secure element of the mobile device, necessary to provision the financial account on the mobile device. In addition, conventional systems require interaction with a third party (e.g. the mobile network operator) to obtain the secure element information. These communications are extensive in nature, and require cooperation between different entities with different data transfer protocols. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that allows an account issuer to initiate a provisioning request on behalf of the user.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.